In computer simulation, an important aspect is to credibly replicate an actual environment, which facilitates and helps maintaining immersion. In order to remain credible, the image generation in the computer simulation has to take visual effects into account, such as the parallax effect. The image generation must also appear fluid from the user's point of view. One way to replicate the parallax effect is to use a collimated display. Collimated displays are expensive. They also cannot be used in smaller simulators because they require a large mirror. The parallax effect can be simulated on a simple projection screen based on position of the user's eyes. However, simulating the parallax effect in this way results in a jittery and unrealistic image.
The present invention aims at improving the fluidity of the image generation when simulating the parallax effect based on the position of the user's eyes.